Ranma's Son
by kiddi
Summary: Ranma goes to Ryogas house the day of the duel and Ryoga decides to lead the way to the empty lot. This results in Ranma being left in England. Thanks to a remarkable case of right place, and right time, Ranma changes history for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Notes. First of all, hello everyone, I have been working on this glorious fic for a long time now, but only recently have I felt the need to work on any of my fics to the point of posting them. Thanks to positive feedback from Chosen Sword, I have decided to add this little number to the site. Please keep in Mind the Chosen Sword is my main fic and will reciev the bulk of my attention for now.

Now please, really, no flames. People who read this will probably think that I can't take criticism. They are wrong, for flames are not criticism. They are baseless insults made by the unintelligent who are not getting what they want from the story. But you see, I am writing the story for me, not you. I am writing it because I want to write it, posting it because I want to share it. Now if you have criticism, like you notice a plot hole, I spelled something wrong, a section just seems wrong, feel free to post that in a review.

I wan't to give a big thanks to my Beta, Maltrazz, who helped clean up my grammer for everything except the last thousand or so words because they were not in the doc-X he/she received.

I do not own Ranma or Harry Potter nor anything from their respective worlds.

Ranma's Son, Chapter 1:

It was close to midnight on Halloween, in Godric's Hollow. The leaves were being blown about in the autumn wind. Not a person in sight, all tucked away in bed, except for one. "Damn it! That is the last time I ever follow Ryoga!" Shouted a young boy. He looked to be in his early teens. He had shoulder length hair tied into a pony tail, and stormy blue eyes. His name is Ranma Soatome, heir of the Soatome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, and he was completely lost. "Stupid idiot, how can he get lost like that? I swear we passed pyramids before we got here, then he vanishes." He had followed Ryoga for three days. The only reason he continued after the first, was because no one spoke Japanese where they were. Until recently, that is, when they arrived in here in England. Ranma was fluent in English thanks to a stay at a U.S. Base when he was younger. He left Ryoga's side for a moment to get their bearings, but the Lost-Boy lived up to his name and vanished. Ranma let out a sigh, as he had no idea what he was going to do now.

A blast rang out into the night startling Ranma out of his thoughts. The air next to him shimmered and broke revealing a burning house. He would have spent more time thinking about why a house suddenly appeared, but the lessons about protecting others Genma beat into his head since he was six kicked in. Ranma charged in through the front door and came across the body of a man, swallowing, he reached down and touched the man's chest, no heartbeat. Ranma let out a sad sigh and continued into the house looking for survivors. A shriek came from upstairs, informing him someone was still alive. He came into a nursery and froze, the scene in front was hard to look at. A red haired woman collapsed next to a crib, a crying infant bleeding from his forehead. Ranma slowly approached the woman and checked for a pulse, hoping that… There was none.

He let out a shuddering breathe, picking the little orphan up carefully, he began to rock him making gentle shushing noises. "Don't worry little one, I'm here." Ranma dabbed a cloth on the child's face, wiping away the blood. He couldn't leave the child here obviously, his parents were dead and he was all alone now… like himself. Ranma considered that, his father was back in Japan, he had no idea whether or not his mother was alive, let alone where she was. He honestly didn't like the thought of being by himself, he wouldn't admit it out loud but it did scare him. He carried the boy around the room, noticing the plaque on the door for the first time, "Harry." Looking down at the baby, no Harry, who had calmed down. Ranma allowed a sad smile to play across his face, "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be your family now." Ranma whispered.

Ranma picked up a bag next to the crib which was filled with diapers, and set a brisk pace downstairs to the kitchen. He rummage through the cabinets, happy to discover jars of baby food. "At least he is past formula." Ranma thought with mild relief. He took some food for himself and placed it all in the bag. Heading back to the front of the house he took a coat out of a closet and wrapped Harry in it. With this, Ranma dashed out into the night, and decided to get as far from this town as possible.

Later that night, Sirius Black would arrive to find his brother in all but blood dead. At the sight of Lily lying dead, and Harry missing though he broke down repeating the words "I failed them." Over and over. He would later be discovered by Hagrid, who would take him to Dumbledore. After questioning Black, Dumbledore would inform the Auror's to place a warrant out for Pettigrew. For the next few years, they would try every spell in the book to find young Harry, but none would work. The closest they ever got was the image of a panther, the cat growled at Dumbledore before swiping it's claws at him, the scrying bowl he was using fell into five cleanly sliced segments and the image was lost.

(Break)

Three months after Ranma adopted Harry, found them in France. Ranma was earning enough to live by at a gym. They taught a fierce style of kickboxing called Savate, Ranma picked up the style quickly enough and decided to help teach the beginners, this earned him enough money to keep himself and Harry fed. Ranma was also being taught French by the younger members of the gym. Without Genma around for guidance, Ranma found himself having to take his education seriously. He had no one to rely one but himself, normally this wouldn't be enough to get him going to the lengths he is now, but with Harry depending on him for everything at the moment. Well, Ranma always learned best under pressure. He was currently guiding one of the younger students in kicking drills, and [though] he was heavily accented his instruction were clear.

Ranma noticed a jade-eyed babe waddling towards him, "Papa porte-moi." Harry called with his arms up in the air. Ah, there was the other reason to focus on education, Harry was eerily smart, he had already picked up several English, Japanese and French words. Ranma obliged to his adopted sons request, turning back to the he called out, "C'est bon, prenez tous une pause." (That's good, take all a break.) He carried Harry off to the side as the students fell to the mats. Ranma let out a small laugh, while a few were in the gym for self defense, most wanted to make it big. But it was obvious it would be some time before they could ever set foot in the ring. The gym owner Alexander chuckled as he came up to him. "Running them hard Ranma."

Ranma gave cocky smirk at the comment, "The difference in stamina to do drills and stamina to fight is so huge I don't think they'll realize until I throw them into a ring." Ranma told him, Alexander nodded to his point. "True, true. But be sure to let them recover properly, it wouldn't due if they could not make it back home from exhaustion." It saddened him that the teen and the infant were on their own, but it wasn't the first time he took in cases like the boy. Ranma would work for the gym and stay in one of the overhead apartments. Alexander's gym was also a haven for homeless kids, he provided the second chance they needed through disciplined training.

Ranma gave the man a smirk, "I will… Thank you for everything Alexander-san." Ranma finished with a bow, before leaving to get Harry something to eat. He would be here until he had enough money to journey to China at least, the nomadic tendencies from traveling with Genma kicking in.

-.-.-.-

One year had passed since Ranma adopted Harry, one year in which the young boy could now speak French fluently, and the toddler could speak a great deal more than an average two year old. Though speaking and understanding are two very different things. When he was just starting Ranma allowed Harry to call him papa because it was an easy word, but as time passed and he fell into the roll parent he fully considered Harry to be his son. He filed paperwork with the Japanese embassy to that effect. Thinking ahead, he also got both of them passports and identification papers. Harry's name was now Harry Soatome, adopted son of Ranma Soatome, born July 1, 1988.

Ranma gathered Harry in his arms and set out, he planned to reach China by way of Russia, more supplies readily available than the Middle East, which was mostly dessert. Ranma had learned a lot while in France, before he left he tested out of High School, which was a nightmare to accomplish but Alexander said it was important, and he had a great deal of respect for the man. He came in the middle of those that tested, a great accomplishment considering his age. Ranma had a contented grin on his face, he had accomplished so much in the past year once he put his mind to it. He couldn't blame has poor studies from before on Genma, the old man had put him in schools whenever they had stopped in an area long enough.

Speaking of Genma he had the embassy send him a message that he would be in Beijing and would meet him at the embassy there in a couple of months.

(Break)

Blood, everywhere he looked there was blood, and the corpse's of their attackers. Ranma never thought he would be attacked by a dragon, let alone three. Had it just been one he could have escaped with Harry without a problem, but three had attacked and surrounded them. Ranma was holding a sobbing Harry close to him, he had almost lost him. He would have as well if not for… For the first time ever, Ranma thanked Genma for the Neko-ken.

_Ranma told__Harry to hide, to find cover while he led them off, unfortunately he only got the attention of two of the beast while one went after Harry. "NO!" Ranma screamed, and deep down in the essence the was Ranma Soatome… something shattered._

_The Chinese Fireball had almost claimed his prize when a searing pain erupted in its legs. Turning around to find the cause, it saw the other human, but it had changed. The humans pupils had turned to slits, it was growling at him like some of the big cats he had hunted in the past. But most of all, the dragon saw a power pulsing around the human, and gaining the shape of claws around his hand. This was the last observation the foolish fire breather had made for in the time it paused from the surprise of seeing the human, the human closed the distance,__and brought its claws across the dragons neck._

_Ranma was pissed, he was far beyond pissed,__he was enraged. These pathetic lizards dared to threaten his cub. They DARED to hunt HIM! They would pay a toll for their arrogance, and it would come from their hides. Ranma had made short work of the threat to his cub now he focused on the others. They had taken a defensive position, but it was too late for them to realize the mistake of hunting him. He charged, dashing in on all fours,__he soon reached them. Launching into the air,__he turned and landed on the beast's back. Using his claws,__the wings were torn asunder. The other dragon tried to snare Ranma in its fangs,__but he was too nimble for it to catch. Diving to the ground,__Ranma attack the bellies of both beasts, and__soon both were bleeding out. As they roared in pain, he finished by aiming for where the heart would be, fingers slipping between the ribs._

_Ranma walked away, his rage sated,__and quickly made his way to his cub. Harry who was in a state of shock, snapped out of it when Ranma placed a hand on his shoulder. The damn broke,__and the little boy latched onto him for dear life._

Ranma looked at his hands, the nails had become pointed, resembling claws. He had a feeling that wasn't the only change to have happened either, but for now it didn't matter, their supplies were off to the side of the battle field, Ranma had abandoned them in the hope that the monsters were after his food. Holding Harry close, he hoisted the boy onto his back and left the area. He had no idea if there were more of those creatures, but he wouldn't take the chance. They made it to a small town, and Ranma told them he was attack by a bear and managed to kill it to explain the blood. They got cleaned up, and Harry was brought to the local clinic to check for any damage that Ranma might have missed.

It was late when they made it back to the inn, Harry was already asleep. Ranma finally looked in a mirror, and noticed the extent of the changes. He looked feral. Eyes like a cat's, pronounce incisors, and his claws. He frowned, remembering much more damage being done than these little claws could do. He remembered the power he felt, focusing he could feel it again as it sprang to the tips of his fingers forming into translucent blades. He felt a pull from his core… Ki, it was Ki, he managed to tap his Ki as an attack. Before, he could only augment his body slightly, but now… He would have to meditate on this.

(Break)

Ranma awoke to a scream. He was on his feet and ready for battle in less than a blink, only to discover no visible enemy. Harry was having a nightmare. Ranma was at his side shaking him awake, "Harry, Harry wake up, it's a dream." Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around franticly, once he saw his father he latched onto him, sobbing. Ranma began to gently rock him back and forth, rubbing his back to help calm him down. "…" Harry mumbled in to his chest.

Ranma looked down at his son, "What was that?" He asked softly.

"They came back, the monsters came back and got you." Harry whimpered. Ranma understood why he was so scared now, and felt like an idiot. Genma had needed to go to great lengths to help him recover from the Neko-ken. It was not the first or last esoteric technique he subjected Ranma to. Several had the desired results, but it was a game of chance with them.

Ranma had simply passed out from the day's ordeal without thinking of Harry's mental condition. "Don't worry Harry, I'm here, and I won't let any monsters ever beat me." He told Harry, while pulling the child into his lap. "Harry, I want you to do what I do." Ranma told the child, repositioning him to where his back is pressed against his stomach. Sitting on the floor Indian-style, he prompted Harry to cross his legs the same way. The still sniffling child complied. Ranma then began to breath in slowly, he held the breath for a moment, than breathed out slowly. He kept up this action with Harry pressed into his middle, and slowly Harry did the same. His sniffles stopped, and his tears began to dry as he went through the motions. The exercise calmed him down from the nightmare as he listened to his father's breathing, felt the air filling his and his papa's lungs, and leaving again.

Harry felt safe, and content, that was the only way to describe it. There was just him and his papa, nothing else existed, and nothing could harm them. Harry kept up the meditative exercise for a few more minutes before succumbing to sleep.

Ranma smiled as he felt a shift in Harry's breathing, his son was sleeping peacefully now. Ranma kept in the meditation though, he could regain energy using this technique, and it would be best to remain alert. Harry was almost three now, and they would be meeting Genma soon, then he could sleep, there would be someone else to help keep watch.

(Break)

Genma waited in the lobby of the embassy, he had been surprised when after nearly a month of searching he received a message from Ranma, It explained where he was and that he was earning money to return. It went further to explain he was taking care of a child. Genma was very surprised at that. Though, he was considering it a blessing in disguise for when they met with Nodaka for the first time in years.

When Ranma's next letter came, explaining that he working on his schooling while he was there, Genma felt an odd sense of pride. The boy was taking incentive to better himself outside of martial arts. Though, he was a bit miffed that the boy didn't want him to come get him. He had a strange emotion fill him as Ranma continued to write about the child, a mixture of pride, worry, and wanting to lecture his son for getting in over his head. When he received the message that Ranma had adopted the child as his own, though, Genma could honestly say that he only wanted to meet his new grandson.

When Ranma told him he we be at the Chinese embassy by October, he got moving. It was time to retrieve his son, and see how much he has grown. Thus we are back in the lobby, with Genma sitting at one of the plush benches. Sensing something familiar enter the building he decided to test to see if it was Ranma. "Where is that good-for-nothing Boy." He lamented dramatically.

Only to get whopped upside the head, "Who are you calling good for nothing, ya jackass." Berated the figure who'd struck him.

Genma turned around sharply, to find a young man holding a younger child. The teen wore a simple pair of wraparound sunglasses, a red polo shirt, and black jeans. He had black hair, tied into a tail that dropped past his shoulders. The younger child was dressed in a blue t-shirt and denim shorts. He also had the greenest eyes Genma had ever seen. "Oi, Pops you gonna keep staring like an idiot or are you gonna greet your grandson." Ranma, for only Ranma was this insulting to him, said while indicating Harry.

"Ranma! Do you have any idea how much you worried me?" Genma hollered, being completely honest for once.

Ranma winced, "Yeah… sorry about that pops." Ranma told him.

Genma quirked a brow, it seems that time away had humbled the boy a good deal, now if he could just g-

"Jiji!" The cry interrupted Genma's thought process, and brought his attention to the small child in Ranma's arms.

"Well this must be Haru." Genma said, and Ranma brought his hand to his face.

"I forgot most people can't say his name in Japanese." Ranma groaned.

"He'll get used to it. Here, let me hold him." Genma said holding out his arms. Ranma handed Harry over to Genma. Harry looked at the bear sized man who was supposed to be his Jiji. He tilted his head and sniffed the air before pinching his nose. "Tu pues comme un panda mouillé." Harry said, leaning back from Genma. This, of course, set Ranma off laughing.

A bewildered Genma looked from his grandson to his son, trying to puzzle out the sentence. "What did he say?"

"He said you smell like wet panda." Ranma gasped out between chuckles.

"Oh how could the gods curse me with such disrespectful children." Genma lamented.

"Oh stuff it pops," Ranma scoffed at his father's behavior, "So we headed home or what?"

"First, I want to see how rusty you've gotten, and there is a training ground here in China I want to visit, after that we go back to Japan." Genma listed off, then asked about something that had been bugging him sense the boy got here. "What's with those sunglasses, can't look your old man in the eye anymore."

Ranma flinched visibly, and brought a hand up to his shades, "… you'll see." He said solemnly.

Genma then noticed the boy's hand, and how his nails looked like claws. "Oi, Ranma?" concern laced his quiet words.

"Not here, let's get someplace more private." Ranma said, he plucked Harry from his father's arms, and set a brisk pace down the road. Genma felt his stomach sink, something had happened in the boys time away, something big.

They arrived at the hotel Ranma was using. It was of the more expensive variety, having a sitting room and a bedroom. He put Harry on one of the beds gently, as he had fallen asleep on the way back. With that done, he went back to the sitting room where Genma waited. Going to the table and pouring two cups of tea he took a heavy sip of his and tried to relax.

Genma had never seen the boy like this; he was coiled tighter than a wire trap, and probably more deadly if he was set off. For now, he simply drank his tea and let Ranma gather his thoughts.

A deep sigh escaped Ranma, and he looked toward his father. "I will say this only one time." Ranma grit out as memories of the incident to spark this conversation flitted through his head. "Thank-you for teaching me the Neko-Ken."

Whatever Genma was expecting, it certainly wasn't that as he dropped his cup and stared at Ranma in horror. That incident had been the greatest mistake of his life, the damage done was irreversible, and he barely managed to get the boy's sanity back afterwards. It was only thanks to the help of an old woman, who Genma suspected to be a witch or spiritualist, that Ranma ever came out of it in the first place. Before he could ask what Ranma was talking about, the boy removed his sunglasses. The words died a painful death in Genma's throat. All he could manage now was a harsh whisper, "What happened?"

Ranma's eye now held slit pupils, they were the eyes of a cat. Ranma took a calming breath and began the tale. When he finished he and Genma sat in silence.

"_Dragons!"_ Genma thought furiously, _"He fought dragons, but they're myt- No! You've seen Happosai summon a demon before,__and the boy can take any normal animal. If not dragons then something very unnatural attacked them."_ Genma was torn, on one hand he believed his son was certainly attacked by something powerful, there would be no need for him to master the Neko-Ken otherwise. He wanted to scoff at the idea but he knew there were strange things in the world. Before Ranma vanished, they had been to more than one magical area… Genma shivered as he tried to forget the cave with the giant spiders.

He looked at his son and noticed bags under his eyes, Genma frowned. "Ranma, when was the last time you slept?"

"Huh? Oh, today was the first time in about a month." He said sheepishly, "I just haven't felt secure enough till we got to the city, so I meditated just in-case…" Left unsaid was the real reason, but Genma understood.

"Go to bed boy, I'll keep watch." Genma told him. Ranma smiled gratefully, and slumped off to the bedroom without a word. Genma sat in silence, and contemplated the story he had just heard. He was sorely tempted to just scrap the rest of the trip, and get the boy back to Japan. Being on constant high alert was detrimental to his health and training. It was the reason he trained the boy to defend himself in his sleep, _"But he can't defend others in his sleep"_ the reasons for these actions were obvious. _"I'll give him a week to recover, if he doesn't wind down we'll head home."_ Genma nodded to himself. Genma rose to his feet and went to the bedroom, peeking through the door he saw Ranma curled protectively around Harry. "No-chan, if nothing else, the boy is a good father." Genma mumbled to himself. Strangely, despite his devotion to the art, this fact made Genma immensely proud of his son. "Sleep well boy, your old man is here to watch your back again."

(Break)

Three silhouettes were seen coming through the morning mist. They walked down to dirt path which ended in a valley filled with springs. A large bear of a man came out of the mist first, followed by a wild looking young man leading a child by the hand. They continued on in silence enjoying the sounds of nature until, "Papa, my feet hurt." Whined the little one.

"Ignore the pain, you need to start building up your strength." Chuckled Ranma to his son. He continued to pull the boy along, they had been walking like this for a few miles now but they would break soon.

A portly man in a military uniform stepped out from a hut, off to the side. He looked upon the new arrivals with a small hint of anxiety. _"Maybe this time,"_ he thought, _"They will listen and go home before anything bad happens… And maybe the Musk and the Amazons will have peace."_ He snorted at the last thought before becoming professional. "Ah, welcome good sir's too Jusenkyo. Many tragic tales reside in this place."

Genma ignored the guide, choosing instead to look upon the training ground. Obviously it was meant to test agility and balance, as one could see from the bamboo poles. The numerous springs must serve to cushion any falls, _"Probably why the site was chosen when it was first made."_ Genma thought to himself. He almost sighed, they could have easily recreated such a site in Japan. "Oh well, as long as we are here we might as well use it, good chance to see how rusty the boy is as well." Genma decided. "Boy! Let's go." Genma called out as he leapt atop pole.

Ranma had heard the Guides introduction, and was about to ask for more information, when his father called out. "One moment, pops. I'm talking to the Guide!" Ranma yelled at Genma. He turned back to the man and began speaking in accented Chinese, "What do you mean, tragic tales?" Ranma's Chinese, was far from perfect, but he knew enough, and understood better than he spoke.

Before the Guide could explain, Genma called out his son, "Well if the little girl wants to waste time chatting, then by all means." Genma could see the twitch in his sons form from where he stood. _"Well, normally the boy would have attacked from that alone. It seems he gained some restraint over his ego."_ Genma decided to push a bit more, "Oh cruel gods, why did you saddle me with this weak willed Daughter." Genma lamented.

Ranma had learned many things in his time away from Genma. He had grown responsible, had learned that his pride doesn't mean everything, hell; he even finished high school. But despite all that he was still Ranma, and when his pops started flinging insults, he could no longer resist the urge to upstage the old man. Ranma looked at the guide and pointed to Harry, "Watch him." He ordered, before jumping up to meet Genma in combat.

"Ha, that's more like it-oof!" Genma's speech was cut off by Ranma's foot impacting his solar plexus, causing the fat man to crash into one of the springs. Ranma landed lightly atop one of the bamboo poles with a slight smirk on his face. He decided to give Genma a taste of his own medicine, "Oh why did the gods curse me with such a weak father. A feather tap was all it took to topple him." Ranma felt he did a rather good job of hamming it up.

The surface of the spring rippled, then surged, as a large form burst forth to land atop a pole across from Ranma. It assumed a fighting stance gave a mighty sound of battle. "GWARF."

(Break)

The Guide was surprised, at first he thought that these two would just be more victims, as his Japanese was not very good. Then the boy had spoken to him in Chinese, heavily accented Chinese, but still. But taunts from the older customer eventually drew the younger over the springs. But not before young customer ordered him to watch the child. _"A wise choice, no need for one so young to bear a curse."_ The guide thought.

The younger customer moved like lightning, striking the older into a spring during an unguarded moment. The guide groaned, already one was cursed. Quickly he needed to warn them quickly. "Oh no! Customer fall into spring, now he'll receive a curse!" The guide called out. Unfortunately, his voice was drown out by the sound of a giant panda bursting forth from the spring. "Customer fall in Spring of Drown Giant Panda, tragic tale of giant panda who drown in spring two-thousand years ago!" The guide shouted.

"What!" Was Ranma response, before jumping away from the pole he was on as the panda went to attack. The guide watched as they continued to trade blows over the springs. The younger customer heard his warning, but he would need to escape the older customer before he could get to safety. The Guide looked to his side to check on the child he was charged with. The boy was shaking terribly, was he afraid?

The two fighters had landed, and were staring each other down, when the Guide discovered the truth. "Maintenant, il est vraiment un panda mouillé!" ("Now he truly is a wet panda!") The boy called out, before falling on his back laughing. The guide didn't understand the words, but apparently the younger customer did, if the loud snort was any indication. It was a shame that this allowed said panda, to get a strike in knocking the younger customer into a spring.

"Oh no! Young customer has fallen into the Spring of Drown Girl, very tragic tale of a girl who drown fifteen hundred years ago!" the surface of the pond was breached by a shock of red. A very lovely young girl had come to the surface.

(Break)

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ Ranma berated himself over dropping his guard. Yes Harry's joke was worth a chuckle, but really, he should have known better than to give his pops an opening. Now he was going to turn into some friggin animal too. He quickly reached the surface, the Guides cries muffled by the water, so he didn't hear what spring he fell into. Bursting through the water and taking a gasp of air the first thing he noticed was that his chest seemed heavier. Looking down, he saw that there were two fleshy mounds protruding from his chest. Tentatively, Ranma reached up to open his shirt. He vaguely noticed that his hands were smaller, and that his arms were slimmer, as he gazed down at of pair of breast, he knew he didn't have before.

"W-what." He yelped, trying to understand exactly what was going on. He quickly shoved a hand between his legs, checking for a certain piece of anatomy. It wasn't there. He, Ranma Soatome, was now a she. He blue eyes flashed dangerously as a red battle aura engulfed he person, she turned towards the cause. "Genma!" She screeched, as she leapt from the water, Ki claws fully visible in all their menacing glory, bearing down on a now fleeing panda.

After this the Guide knew it would still be a while before the fighting stopped, he turned towards the child, "It looks like your father will be busy, would you like to drink some tea?"

Harry looked at the guide, then at the fight, before looking at the guide again and gave a nod. The guide lead Harry into the hut and prepared two cups of tea. By the sounds coming from outside, the young customer had caught the panda. The Guide praised himself on his decision, which spared the child from viewing something so violent. He sighed, it was going to be a long day, maybe he should introduce the boy to Plum, she could use a playmate.

(Break)

One of the critics for the story has already informed me of several glaring errors that I couldn't help but make. Please give a "Thank You" to Girouette. People, in case you may not have noticed, I don't speak french. I used google translator, which is inaccurate. I will be consulting others on the lines I wish to be in a different language now. So if there is anyone out there that know's Chinese and is willing to send me translations, please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I in no way, shape, or form own Ranma ½ or Harry Potter. I am merely a fan of ther series and that is why you see this on the site.

Ranma's Son

Chapter 2:

It was rainy day in Nerima ward, but not to the degree that people were forced to stay inside. No it was more of a light shower. On this day the attention of the people living in the ward was captured by the strangest sight. Three figures were making their way down the streets this was not the odd part. One figure, who was maintaining an impressive speed on two legs, was a giant panda. The others consisted of a petite, well endowed girl, with a flaming mane of red hair, and a face that seemed to evoke thoughts of murder: A small child, with black hair and red streaks, riding on top of the girl's shoulders, laughing without a care in the world. Earlier thoughts about the girls emotional disposition were confirmed when she spoke.

"Get back here so I can skin ya', you fat bastard!"

Needless to say, the sight of a tiny slip of a girl inducing fear into a beast several times her mass left several of the citizens of Nerima ward unable to form any coherent thoughts. They were stunned to silence, but in the back of their head was a thought that all shared. 'It's going to be one of those days.'

(Break)

Genma ran for his life as he was pursued by his son turned daughter. The boy had taken the news of them returning to Japan well. He hadn't taken the news of his fiancée well. Thus Genma was doing his level best not to let Ranma catch him.

Ranma on the other hand had her attentions divided, though she appeared to be on a single minded hunt. She had to make sure Genma couldn't escape, that Harry was kept safe, and fuming over the knowledge that the panda she was chasing promised her to marry someone she didn't even know.

Harry? Harry was having a ball riding on top of Mama while she played with Grandpa. The only bad part was the rain stung a bit, but he would get used to it. After all, if he told Mama, then she would stop chasing Grandpa and he didn't, didn, di, "Achoo!"

"Harry! Are you cold, are you getting a fever damn you're shivering, and soaked." Ranma started checking over her son for any sign of sickness after the sneeze, acting very much like an over protective mother. She pulled a blanket from her bag and quickly bundled the child in it.

Ah, the blanket of doom, it always came out when the fun was over. Harry pouted as he was wrapped in the cocoon of fabric. He learned a while back not to bother fighting it, mama got her way no matter how much he struggled. He resigned himself to his fate for now.

Ranma made sure to wrap Harry tight enough to prevent him from squirming, Harry was much more active than a month ago and tended to resist any attempt to keep him warm, safe and clean. She had received several assurances that this was normal behavior for a child Harry's age.

While she didn't mind that, he did manage to get himself into more trouble than he used to. She dealt with this by starting his training, but there were only so many katas you could teach to a child Harry's age. So she had learned to keep an eye out, it still amazed her, the number of things he managed to crawl into.

Looking up, she spied her father hiding behind a wall holding out a sign. "The Tendo's have a Furo." It was an offering. Get Harry warmed up before he gets sick. In exchange, Ranma would meet his fiancées. "Fine you old bastard, but don't try anything funny or I will take Granny's advice and turn you into a rug." Ranma threatened. The panda nodded its head vigorously and lead the way down the street, a grumbling redhead close behind.

(Break)

Soun Tendo looked down upon the letter and wept. This sadly was not an uncommon occurrence. No, ever since the man's wife passed away Soun had been more waterworks than man. It was an odd sight to anyone not used to the man. His long hair, firm jaw, and trimmed mustache made him look the very embodiment of manliness. Yet most earthworms have more spine than him. Truly a sad thing.

Now what could be in the mail that would trigger today's round of tears? Why a postcard from his old friend Genma.

_Dear Tendo,_

_Returning from China, bringing Ranma, have news._

_Genma._

Yes Genma was always a man of few words, but the message was enough to trigger tears of joy. Finally the schools would be joined. A promise the men had made after their greatest triumph, getting rid of the _Master._ The mere thought of that monster made Soun shiver in fear. But enough of that, today was a happy day.

"Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane!" Soun called out setting out of the den to find his daughters. He called a second time and was rewarded with the Arrival of his eldest and middle children. "Akane! Where is that girl?" He questioned.

"She's out on her run daddy." Nabiki, a girl of average height with brown eyes and hair styled in a pageboy cut. She had a lovely build showing that she was blossoming into a fine young woman of 17 years.

"What has you so excited father?" A calm voice questioned. It came from Kasumi, a rather beautiful girl who any man in the world would be lucky to have.

"I have received news from an old friend of mine. He and his son should be arriving soon." Soun explained. The girls were wondering just who this friend was, and Kasumi was already adjusting the nights menu for additional people.

"I'm home!" Echoed a voice through the house; signifying the arrival of the youngest daughter.

"I'll go get her daddy." Nabiki told her father, as she moved to the dojo, the only likely place Akane would go to. She rounded the corner and was greeted with the site of her baby sister punching through a stack of concrete bricks. "No wonder all the boys think you're weird Akane."

"Let them think what they want." Akane said with a huff, "Besides, not everything revolves around boys." She adjusted the belt on her gi. Akane was not far behind her sisters in looks, it would just take a bit more growing for others to notice.

"Oh, then what daddy has to say probably won't interest you." Nabiki said walking off, leaving Akane to stare at her in curiosity.

(Break)

"Fiancée!" Three voices rang out.

"That's right, the son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is Ranma Saotome, if one of you three girls were to marry him and carry one the training center, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure." Soun told his daughters.

"Wait a minute!" Akane hollered, "Don't we have some say in who we are going to marry!" She demanded, glaring at her father for this stupid stunt.

"Akane's right daddy, we don't even know Ranma." Kasumi told him.

"That's easily fixed, he is on his way here. He and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently it seems they have crossed into China." Soun told his girls, hoping some of the exploits of Ranma and his father would warm them to the idea.

"Wow China!" Nabiki said. 'This might not be so bad.' She really wasn't interested in any of the boys at her current school. They were all too dumb to bother with. "Is he cute?" Of course she had standards.

"What's so great about walking to China?" Grumbled Akane, proving she is just as bad at geography as she is at cooking.

"How old is he? Younger men bore me." Stated Kasumi, then a better question came to her, "Father, what is Ranma even like?"

Soun gave a nervous chuckle before saying he had no idea as flatly as possible. The girls were about to burst into protest when the doorbell rang.

"Ooh that must be Ranma!" Nabiki said as she ran to the door with her father, barely seconds had passed before they were running back to the dining room with a giant panda waddling in behind them.

"Daddy, is this your friend?" Kasumi asked with some nervousness. Soun shook his head furiously.

"Oh so some random giant panda happens to come to our house!" Screeched Nabiki.

"Baka! You're scaring them spitless." A voice yelled before the panda was launched out into the. Looking back into the hall they saw a small redhead, foot extended in the air about chest height, carrying a bundled blanket.

"A-are you?" Soun began cautiously trying to make sense of the situation.

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." The now named Ranma stated.

Soun lunge forward attempting to embrace Ranma only to be stopped by the redhead's flat palm to his chest, "Hey careful, I have precious cargo here!" The redhead yelled.

Blinking at the statement, the Tendo family wondered what that could mean before the bundled blanket began squirming, after a moment a head covered in a mop of black, red-streaked hair worked its way free. The Tendo's were pinned in place by a pair of emerald green eyes that held a great deal of mirth in them. Ranma began loosening the blankets to reveal more of the child, "Meet Harry Saotome, my son."

"WHAT!"

(Break)

Harry was laughing it seemed the fun had started again. He didn't know who the new people were but mama was talking to them. When mama told them about him they made a bunch of funny faces and started asking questions to fast for him to follow. Mama had finally let the blanket loose to let him move now he just needed to escape.

It took time but he was certain he could get away; he waited until mama went to sit down before bolting away. Harry made it as far as the edge of the table before getting snatched up. This was not his mama's hands however, he soon found himself looking into the eyes of the tall girl in the nice dress. "Oh my, aren't you cute." She said before moving her fingers. 'No!' Harry though horrified as the new ladies fingers moved across his sides, 'She found them, but only mama knows!' Harry opened his mouth as the inevitable happened.

(Break)

Ranma smirked as the oldest daughter found Harry's ticklish spots, happy that one of them didn't mind the child. These happy thoughts were disrupted by the feeling of a finger prodding her breasts. A small shiver made its way down her spine, but according to the amazons there was no surefire cure for the curse so she better get used to the thought. But back to the matter at hand, "I would grateful if you would stop doing that."

The girl with the pageboy hairstyle looked up at here before glowering at her father, "Some fiancé daddy, he is a she."

"I don't understand, Saotome-kun always said he had a son, and he never said anything about a grandchild." Soun tried to defend.

"Does this look like a son to you?" Nabiki questioned as she grabbed Ranma's breast again.

This time though Ranma had had enough of the groping and took hold of Nabiki's wrist. "Stop, please." Ranma said a bit more forceful this time to get the point across. Ranma let out a sigh after Nabiki had pulled her hand back. "Look I am sure all of you want answers, but the story is going to take some time and we might as well have some tea while we are at it." Ranma told them.

Kasumi nodded her head and rose from the table, Ranma snatched Harry back before he could wonder off and cause mischief. It wasn't long before tea was served for everyone at the table including the panda which had lumbered its way back inside. Ranma lifted her cup to her lips and took a generous sip before starting the tale.

"Towards the end of the training trip my father took us to a valley in china, in this valley were hundreds of springs with bamboo pools sticking up from each of them. This was the valley of Jusenkyo. What we didn't know was the valley had a curse on it. If you fell into a spring where something had drowned previously, then you take on the shape of what drowned." Ranma told them, before flinging the rest of her still hot tea onto the panda. The sisters watched in morbid fascination as it quickly changed into a fat man with glasses, dressed in a dirty white gi.

"Wha-what, then you!" Stumbled Akane, a shaky finger extending towards the red haired girl.

Ranma sighed, "Let me introduce my father Genma Saotome, as you can see," she was interrupted when Harry decided to mimic her. He splashed his tea on Ranma's face triggering the transformation. "-Hot water changes the person back to their original form while cold will trigger the cursed form." Ranma finished while leveling a withering stare at Harry who pretended to be innocent. "If you would excuse me for a moment it seems Harry-chan is past due for his nap." Ranma stated as he lifted the protesting child from the floor. Kasumi took this moment to lead him to the den.

The remaining members of the table descended into a shocked silence, which lasted only a few moments before Genma broke the silence. "So Tendo, it certainly has been a long time."

(Break)

"He certainly is precious." Kasumi said as she looked down on the now slumbering child as his father; _"Or would that be mother? Or both?" _She thought ruefully, rubbed the now sleeping child's back. It was a serene mask that enveloped Ranma's face as he preformed this simple task.

"Yes, he is." Ranma agreed and that was all that needed to be said. The two of them sat in companionable silence. Ranma happily focusing on Harry, Kasumi gaining insight for the person that would be joining her family by some means. He had a warm presence much like what she remembered her own mother having. The curse, that made her nervous, it was so strange, but… Ranma was a good person so what did it matter if the was a bit of strangeness to come with him. It was terribly boring around here anyway.

(Break)

"Saotome-kun! What is the meaning of this? How did your son get a child? You haven't betrayed our pact have you!" Soun's rapid fire questions and demand were met with a nervous Genma giving a placating gesture.

"Now, now Soun. It is nothing like that." The darkening aura around the other martial artist faded somewhat and Genma gave a mental sigh of relief. Genma took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking, his face serious. "Close to two years ago me and the boy got separated. I don't know how it happened but the boy went off to duel with another martial artist but somehow ended up in England. While there he heard an explosion, a house had some kind of bomb go off in it or something. The boy went inside to look for survivors, most everyone was dead except for Harry-kun." Genma told them. The Tendo's were stunned with this revelation. "He took the boy and decided to adopt him. I think this happened because me and Ranma were on the road so much, the boy was tired of being alone and now he was lost in a foreign country without even me by his side." Genma shook his head as he explained this, "No, I think Ranma took Harry with him at the time simply because he was afraid of being alone. That changed of course, as you can see Harry is now my grandson."

A chuckle escaped from the bald martial artist as he sipped his tea. "Surprised the hell out of me when I receive a letter from him a month after he vanished. I had no idea how he knew where I was at, turns out he mailed a letter to every bar in the area to find me. I sent a letter back asking for more information, and how he could adopt a child when he should be finding a way back, but I also included a way to contact me again. Ranma found room and work at a gym over there, he began saving money for the trip back. He had to do a lot of things before the master of the gym would let him go on such a trip. He required that Ranma test out of High School, and get all the relevant paper for him and Harry taken care of."

"Hold Up!" Nabiki interrupted unable to believe the tail, "You expect me to believe he completed high school in France, could he even speak the language?"

"Of course he can now, he spent over a year in France, and I had already had the boy fluent in English before he vanished." Genma shot back at her before he continued on with the story. "Now, he was making his way back to me through a land route, it was when he was crossing over into China that things got bad. There was an incident, it rattled Ranma pretty badly and he had nearly been dead on his feet when he met up with me. If he wants to tell you about it he will but until then keep your lips zipped." Genma threatened, he knew the boy was a crappy liar so he decided to get this out of the way now. "I don't need anyone here reminding him of that, he still can't sleep normally and I don't want him having flashbacks. After we met up again I took some time to let him rest before we headed out to our final destination, and well you can see what came of that excursion." Genma finished in a slightly bitter tone.

"Jusenkyo, until now its horrors were shrouded in myth. I am truly sorry about this Saotome-kun." Soun told him.

"You're sorry?" Akane questioned incredulously, "One of us has to marry that pervert!" She yelled, before getting up.

"Where are you going young lady?" Questioned Soun, surprised his youngest would insult their guest in such a way.

"I am going to the Dojo." She said over her shoulder as she stormed out of the room.

"That girl." Soun sighed. "Oh Saotome-kun about our pact…" Soun trailed off as Genma was shaking his head furiously. "What's the matter Saotome-kun, are you trying to back out!" Soun growled at his friend.

"Nothing of the sort Tendo, but the boy has been through a lot of stress and I would like to let him rest for a bit first." Genma told Soun, _"And let him warm up to the idea without skinning me first."_ He groused mentally. Soun nodded in agreement to this idea.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. _"Well,"_ she thought, _"at least I'll get to know the guy first." _Picking ones future life partner from a single meeting was bad business after all.

(Break)

Ranma listened as the youngest daughter stormed off before turning to Kasumi, "How am I a pervert?"

"Don't mind Akane, she's just still in that 'Boy's are Icky' phase, she'll get over it." Kasumi sighed. Really her younger sister was just foolish at times.

"Ah." Ranma said in understanding, "I think I know what you are talking about. Because of pops I used to think all girls were weak. I ended up meeting a few who proved that wrong though. Helped a bit that I turned into one too." He muttered the last part but Kasumi still heard it.

"Ah, I bet that was interesting, it must of confused Harii-chan though." Kasumi said.

Ranma snorted at that. "No it didn't. After I got done chasing down pops and beating him half to death I go back to the guides hut to find Harry playing with his daughter. He looked up at me in my cursed form and the first word out of his mouth is 'Mama!'" He told her before giving a sigh.

Kasumi had her hand covering her mouth; it would be rude to show you were laughing at someone's expense, before saying. "Oh my. Well at least he took it well."

"Yeah, blew over real well, the next village we stopped in got a real laugh out of the situation." He told her, he could see the small shake in her shoulders, apparently she agreed with the amazons on this.

"What now?" Kasumi asked Ranma, who looked at her quizzically. "What are you going to do now?" She clarified.

Ranma looked at her for a moment, before turning to look at his son. "I need to get Harry in school, then I need to get a job…" he trailed off for a moment before speaking again. "I want him to make friends, to have a normal family." he snorted at the last part, "Well as normal of a family as he can get. I don't want him to grow up with nothing but the art and the cloths on his back."

Kasumi looked at the young man in front of her. She saw how his shoulders slumped a bit when he talked, the sadness exuded by his voice. She saw the loneliness in his eyes flicker for a moment, which was replaced by something lighter due to Harii-chan grabbing his hand. Kasumi smiled, "I think I can help you with that."

"Really! Thank you Kasumi-san, you don't know how," Ranma's sudden excited babble was cut off when Kasumi pressed a finger to his lips.

"Call me Onee-chan, after all you are going to be staying here for a while, and I always wanted a little brother." She told him.

The light she saw in his eyes earlier seemed to grow just a bit. "Thank you Onee-chan."

Kasumi nodded at this, "Now you wait here, I will let you know when dinner is ready." Kasumi told him before getting up and leaving the room. She made her way to the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner. She had just pulled a few extra ingredients out of the fridge when she heard a voice.

"That was rather out of character for you Onee-chan." Nabiki was standing in the kitchen and keeping her voice low enough for it to no go beyond the room. "I have never seen you get so friendly with strangers before."

"Oh there is nothing strange about it Imouto-chan." Kasumi told her, her head tilted to the side a bit as though she was thinking of something. "Ranma's a good boy, he could use a few friends." With she turned and got back to work on dinner. Nabiki knew she wasn't going to get any more from her. She could crack the trick the biggest jocks, crack the toughest punks but she could never get information from her older sister if Kasumi didn't want her to have it. She did know one thing now, Ranma had Kasumi's approval and that was a rare thing. That overly polite routine Kasumi always had going was to keep people at a distance, it disarmed them as them never knew how to deal with it. Kasumi used it to keep her sisters and herself safe, she only dropped it around them, and apparently now Ranma. Perhaps Nabiki should consider getting to know her future fiancé better. She clicked her tongue before walking out of the kitchen.

Kasumi was busily slicing vegetables on the counter but gave a small laugh after Nabiki was out of range. "Yes Imouto, Ranma is a good boy… and you better work quick because you are not going to find better." Kasumi said quietly as she continued making the evenings meal.

(Authors Notes)

I am so sorry for taking so long to update this but after the first chapter I wasn't sure what to do. I have decided that the first chapter went way to fast, I was trying to get the information out there to set up the rest of the crossover. I hope none of you hold that against me. This chapter is close to the pace I want the story to progress at. I hope you all have enjoyed chapter two, please rate and review.


End file.
